ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Voided
Voided is the twenty-first episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode starts when Gwen and Ben are in Ben's room. They receive a message from Helen through Gwen's telepathic abilities. Suddenly, Gwen receives another message from Helen just as Kevin walks in. Helen and Manny call on Ben to help deal with a dangerous foe in the Null Void. Gwen then gets a headache and almost passes out. Gwen says that they should all go to help, but Ben tells them that he is going alone. They end up in Kevin's garage, where Gwen opens a portal to the Null Void while Kevin attaches a Plumber Snake to a jetpack that Ben is wearing so they won't lose him in the Null Void. Once inside, Ben sees an alien who is being attacked by Null Guardians. Ben saves him, but while he is doing so, the cable that he was attached to broke. Meanwhile, the alien that Ben saved told him about D'Void who has taken control of the Null Guardians and enslaved the inhabitants of the Null Void. Using them as slaves, he has built a machine to drill through the dimensional wall, hoping to bring his army to take over Earth. While they are sitting down talking, Ben and his new friend are attacked by D'Void, but before he can get to them, Manny and Helen come out of nowhere and attack him. They fail, but Ben recognizes D'Void as one of his former enemies: Dr. Animo. The gang escapes from D'Void, and they go back to Helen and Manny's hideout. There, Ben learns that Manny lost his hand fighting D'Void once. Ben also tells them that D'Void is actually one of the former villains that he fought back on Earth. Ben also finds out that the Null Void isn't a prison, it's a penal colony originally started by the Galvans. When some of the prisoners turned peaceful and decided to start over, the Galvans created the Null Guardians to separate the good and bad. Helen suggests that Ben go see their leader, The Wrench, for help in defeating Dr. Animo. While they're on their way there, Pierce shows up and tells Ben that he will have to beat him in order to see the Wrench. Ben loses, but Pierce lets him through anyway because it was a test to see if he was one of D'Void's spies. Before they go in the cave that the Wrench is in, Pierce tells Ben not to eat anything that he offers him. Ben tells the Wrench about his problem, but the Wrench turns around and Ben sees who he really is: Grandpa Max. Ben and Max hug each other. Max explains that when he used the Null Void projector as a hand grenade, it sent him to the Null Void instead of killing him. He wonders why Ben lost and Ben says he did it on purpose. Upon finding out that D'Void wants to create a machine that will take his alien army into Earth, Max makes a plan to destroy D'Void and his machine that's making a hole between the dimensions. The prisoners are mining rocks that power the machine Dr. Animo is building. They sneak in and Ben discovers that Animo's newfound invulnerability is a result of his generator supercharging him and transforms into Big Chill to ice it. Gwen opens another portal for Ben and is overjoyed to discover that Max is alive. Ben tries to convince Max and the others to come back with him, but Max and the others have to set things straight in the Void first and Ben returns home. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Dr. Animo returns as D'Void. *Max, Helen, Manny and Pierce are revealed to be alive. Character Debuts *Null Void Settlers Minor Events *Manny is now missing his lower left hand and uses a clamp. *It is revealed that Kevin owns supplies required to get into the Null Void. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Pierce Wheels *Helen Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Havok Beast (first re-appearance) *Vulpimancer (first re-appearance) *Wigsilian Org Beast (first re-appearance) Villains *D'Void (first re-appearance) *Null Guardians (first re-appearance) Aliens Used *Brainstorm (x2) *Chromastone *Humungousaur *Big Chill Quotes Naming and Translations Trivia *A clue is given that Max is the Wrench when Pierce tells Ben not to eat anything the Wrench offers him so, referencing Max's unconventional cooking. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Butch Lukic